The Pirate Queens
by SinfulDeviant
Summary: One Piece. Luffy is re-united with his two best friends from childhood, the only children of the red-haired Pirate Shanks! Come along with these two girls and watch as they both find love on the four seas


The Prate Queens

Chapter 1: I Smell The Past!

Red hair whipped around the face of the grinning Pirate. She stood on the railing on of her and her older sisters ship 'Shanks' The ship wasn't that large but it was big enough to supply a crew of at least 30 even though there was only her and her sister Arashi. Yumi took a deep breath, looking toward her overly serious big sister who was now looking at a map. "Ara! I'm hungry, lets stop at that island and get something to eat!" She yelled, her amber eyes closing and crinkling upwards as she grinned like a maniac.

Arashi looked up with her ever present serious face, her mouth a thin line of

indifference, if anything else a slight scowl. She looked towards the island and shrugged, "Alright Yumi, we'll grab some food." She said turning the wheel into the direction of the island. After a couple of hours they finally landed.

Yumi sighed when they finally ported at the harbor, stretching as she jumped onto the pier, alerting the citizens of the islands

small town. Yumi looked up at the sun that was currently in the highest position in the sky signaling about mid day. When Arashi got down from the ship nothing stopped the younger female from grabbing her hand and rushing to the smell of food. Yumi wasn't as much of a looker like people said her sister was. Sure she and her sister were both considered very pretty girls but in her opinion her sister looked best. Yumi was the youngest of her family at the ripe age of had cream colored skin, almost waist length red hair, and a set of amber orbs. She wasn't like most pirates who tried to be flashy with their looks of individuality, wearing only a pair of black shorts that ended just under mid thigh, a red tank top that dipped low into the chest showing off the cleavage of her C-cups, a black vest, and a pair of black boots that came up to her shins with a pair of see-through black tights. On her right hip laid her favorite toy, 'Miyuki'. 'Miyuki' was a beautiful Katana made out of the finest of materials; the sheath was made of dark red cherry wood and had the name 'Miyuki Yumi' engraved in it. The hilt was wrapped in a thin piece of black leather that held many stains and stressed points from previous battles. Unlike her sister Yumi wasn't as serious as her sister until it came to battle when a whole knew woman took over that everyone who's every known her or had the chance to know her called 'Miyuki'

Arashi didn't even stumble as her sister dragged her along to where Yumi smelled the food. Her eyes

casually glanced around as her sister entered a little inn with her. "Alright Yumi, go pick out whatever you want, and just bring me back like chili cheese fries." She said with out interest, though chili cheese fries without beans were her weak spot in food. "Did you bring your beli's with you?" She asked holding out a purse of them just in case.

"Aye Cap'n!" Yumi giggled only to have it cut off, her hand flinging to her katana. "Arashi... " Yumi muttered pointing to a group in a booth not to far from her. She cared nothing about who the group was only about that familiar straw-hat with the red ribbon. "Pa-pa..." She walked to the booth, un-sheathing her Katana, holding it so the point was directed at his jugular. "Ne, Where'd you get that hat? Did you steal it? If so you need to give it back; It belongs to us." Her voice was just above a whisper as she contemplated using her powers.

Arashi cocked her gun, but held it at her side, saying nothing while Yumi interrogated. The black haired boy looked at the katana with no fear whatsoever, "I got it from an old friend of mine.

Captain Shanks of the Red Haired Pirates. He's the one who inspired me to be a pirate."

Yumi's eyes widened. "No-way. Pa-pa only gave that hat to one person and he's been gone for years so you obviously must've killed him! Give us back our treasure!" Yumi's eyes bubbled in anger at the fact he had the audacity to lie to her. In the corner of her eye she noticed a male with green hair moving his hand to his hip, alerting the female.

Arashi noticed this instantly and pulled out her second gun aim each at the other two, the guns were

black with mahogany colored swirls, "Attack my sister and you'll be dead before you can say Devil's fruit." She said towards the green haired guy. "But, I am Monkey D. Luffy, he asked me to take care of his hat until I could do just as I vowed to him little more than ten years ago." Luffy said then extended his arm, "See? I'm the rubber man." He said with a grin.

"If you are Luffy than you should know who we are." Yumi said smugly. The only people who knew they were the daughters

Arashi and Yumi of the Red-haired pirate Shanks was their village and the one boy we always played with as children. "If you can tell us our names and who our father is then we won't pester you for that hat and we will leave you alone; Monkey D. Luffy." Yumi stared at him for his answer slowly noticing how he did resemble the Luffy they knew way back when but if he didn't know their names than he was just an imposture who's head needed to be cut off.

Luffy grinned happily, "Yeah, of course, it's been ages but you're the 18 year old Yumi, and your sister is

the twenty year old Arashi, the only daughters of Captain Red Haired Shanks." He said, and stood up carefully avoiding the blade, "Long time no see guys!"

Yumi blinked, looking down at the ground as she slowly put away her blade. Un-strapping it from its place on her hip she laid it down on the table. "Our idiots back!" Yumi looked back up, tears streaming from her eyes as she grinned widely, hugging the taller male around the neck, noting how tall he had gotten compared to her 5'1" height.

Luffy laughed hugging her and practically swinging her around like a rag doll. "Hey watch it!" Zoro said as he and Ussop ducked. "You must be Ussop. Yassop told us about you." Arashi said with a seriously bored tone. "You're doing well it seems." She said to Luffy. "Yeah, this is my awesome crew!" He exclaimed as he set Yumi down.

Yumi giggled like an idiot, stealing his seat. "Nice!" She then paused, looking down slightly. "We missed you Luffy-kun... Why didn't you tell us you were leaving?" She asked looking up at him through her eyelashes, tears burning to leave her eyes.

He frowned lightly, "I missed you too, and I'm sorry, I should've found you and said something." Luffy

said.

Yumi smiled lightly. "That's fine 'cause you're here now, and you aren't getting ride of us that easily." Yumi vowed, grabbing his arm and pulling him down next to her, glaring at Ussop. "Be a gentleman and let my big sister sit down." She ordered, cuddling into Luffy's arm, not caring about anything other than her friend being back.

"HAHA! And I wouldn't want to get rid of you!" Ussop twisted his face a bit at her left handed politeness. "Nah, it's fine." Arashi said sitting on the top of the head of the booth where they were sitting at, her crossed legs next to Zoro's head. He blushed slightly and tried to ignore it. "Let me introduce you guys. " Yumi, Arashi, this is Ussop, you should know him from Yassop's stories, and this is the former Pirate Hunter Zoro." "Hey." The green haired man said to the girls, keeping his eyes only on the younger sister so he wouldn't have to look up at the other one. "Hi." Ussop said with a light smile.

Yumi nodded with a light smile. "Ah, nice to meet you both. A-also sorry for my rudeness I'll hope you forgive me." She said, directing it mostly to Ussop but also to Zoro as she snuggled closer to Luffy.

"Hey no problem, i understand." Ussop said with a brighter smile as he waved it off. "it's cool." Zoro

shrugged with a light smile. "Hiya, it's my pleasure." "Doesn't look like you are very thrilled." Zoro commented. Arashi's face looked down at him, "I don't smile.

That's just the way of things. Are you challenging me?" She said raising her eyebrow dangerously.

"Arashi! No fighting with Luffy's crew today, you can do that some other time." Yumi said with a whole-hearted smile, glad she was back with the only guy she ever liked since her father. Grabbing a loaf of bread from Luffy's plate and nibbling on it.

Arashi drew back from her intimidating stance, "Alright, that's fine." Arashi said with a shrug. Luffy then

said, "Are girls hungry? I can get you guys something to eat." He offered.

Just then Yumi's stomach grumbled loudly as though it was a lion, roaring at its tamer. "T-that would be nice Luffy-kun." Yumi said with a blush, looking down at her lap as she kept nibbling the bread.

Luffy ordered Yumi her favorite dish as well as an extra large order of chili cheese fries without beans.

The order was brought to them promptly, and Arashi eyed the fries greedily, "Thanks Luffy, that means a lot." She took one bite and she actually smiled! Of course only Yumi and Luffy knew that when she was eating those fries that she actually became nicer and less serious.

Yumi giggled, biting into the steamed pork buns she loved so much. "So Luffy, do you guys have a boat?" Yumi asked, hoping to stay longer with her companion.

"Um...heh, sort of." Luffy chuckled. The other two guys were stunned that she could actually smile!

"Well we've got a pretty big boat ourselves Luffy." Arashi said with a winning smile.

"Yeah big enough for 30 crew members but its only us!" Yumi said with a giggled. "Daddy gave it to us when he got a bigger ship, so it's our special treasure, kind of like daddies hat." Yumi explained, ranting on about how amazing their boat was and even telling Ussop and Zoro about her father and his amazing adventures, throwing in stuff about Yassop also to make him happy. They spent a good portion of the night in the little inn, eating and talking to their hearts content. Around 11 things started to close around the town, leading the group back to the harbor. "So which one's your boat?" Yumi asked, putting her katana back in its place on her right hip.

Luffy happily grinned as he pointed to the shrimpy boat in comparison to Yumi and Arashi's ship. "Straw Hat's a beauty ain't she?" He said with a great big grin.

Yumi stared at the boat, almost willing it to sink right then in their seeing as it was in the way of keeping him with them. "It's cute, but 'Shanks' is better." She said, patting the side of their ship softly, the red painted wood chipping from its many adventures.

Arashi coughed, "It's getting cold." She said since she was very sensitive to the cold and only liked

warm climates, and easily got sick if she was out in the cold too long. Then suddenly it started storming and lightning struck and quickly burnt the tiny little ship down making the guys freak out. "Well that was unexpected." Arashi said with a light saddened frown, "Sorry Luffy."

Yumi put her hand over her mouth, coughing also but mostly trying to hide her devious smirk. "I'm sorry Luffy, how about you stay with us on our ship for a while?" Yumi offered, moving to stand next to Arashi who was about to board the ship.

Luffy's smile returned, "Sounds great!" HE exclaimed and they all boarded the great ship of Shanks.

"How is it even cold? I mean aside from the rain?" Zoro said. "Girls are more sensitive." Ussop said, knowing how a good friend of his is, back where he used to live. "It's not just that, Arashi is kind of sickly, but that's sometimes when she's the most dangerous. Right Arashi?" Arashi smiled, "That's right."

"Also," Yumi added. "We used to live in a place that was always warm so if it even gets a tiny bit cold we freeze." Yumi handed Arashi her jacket before plopping down on the couch in the captains room. The room wasn't much, plain wooden walls, two queen sized beds, a couch fit for six, a coffee table, and small wood oven in the corner that the girls used for heating. "I'm sorry guys that this is all we can offer. If you want I'll stay on the couch and two or three of you can take my bed." Yumi offered, used to sleeping on the couch, having been kicked out of bed before due to her habit of kicking if she had a nightmare.

Arashi took it and held her arms in close as she sat beside her sister. "I can sleep on the floor, I won't

mind." Arashi said, her happy level toning down a bit since her meal had long since digested. "That's great but I'm not going to let a couple of girls sleep on less than ideal couches." Zoro said. "I'll sleep with you guys." Luffy said. Ussop then suggested, "Why don't two guys sleep on the bed with each girl and the other takes the couch?" He said. Or two girls on one bed and two guys on the other?"

"Or, a girl and two guys on one bed, and one guy and one girl on the other." Yumi offered. "I don't take up much space, so I'm fine with having two guys in my bed unless Arashi doesn't want a guy in her bed." Yumi then looked to Arashi, contemplating on weather she would be in the middle or on one of the sides during the night.

Arashi blushed bright red, but then returned to normal with a shrug...almost normal at least, "I-I don't

mind." Then Luffy and Ussop both volunteered to sleep with Yumi, "Since we're both smaller, we can sleep with Yumi." Zoro and Arashi glared at each other a little bit but then nodded.

Yumi smiled brightly and nodded. "Now that that's settled, I'm going to lie down." Yumi said standing up and stretching, heading to a small dresser in the corner, tossing Arashi her pjs and grabbing hers. "If you guys wouldn't mind leaving real quick we'll be done in a sec." She said with a soft blush and giggle.

The three guys left and when Arashi knocked, signaling them to come in, they found Arashi in a pair of dark grey sweats, brushing her teeth.

Yumi had settled onto her bed, ankles crossed in the air as she lay on her stomach in all her white button down and black short-shorts glory having gotten her sweat pants dirty and having way to much pride to ask her sister for a pair. "I'm ready to sleep when you two are." Yumi said, rolling over onto her back, propping herself up by her un-covered elbows, having pushed the sleeves up her arms.

The boys took off everything they didn't need in bed, and just stayed in the clothes they had since their bed clothes were kind of burnt now. Arashi slid into her bed with Zoro climbing in beside her. Luffy and Ussop got in on either side of Yumi. Arashi turned on her side like she usually did when she slept. "Night Arashi, night Yumi, night guys." Luffy said to his friends.

Yumi grabbed both Luffy's and Ussop's hand, pulling then to her. It was a habit she always had and everyone who ever stayed with her for more than 24 hours new, making it so Luffy wasn't surprised but Ussop was. "Night-night." She yawned, cuddling into the bodies of the other occupants of her bed, mumbling a soft 'Night Miyuki' to her self before trying to go to sleep with difficulty.

Ussop eased into this new deal as he held her to him, as did Luffy. Arashi blew out the candle beside

her bed, and fell asleep as did Zoro, and during the night he seemed to migrate towards her until he was really close to her.

-End Chapter 1-


End file.
